Jealousy
by shadowmistx98
Summary: For some reason, Lucy didn't know why she agreed to go out with Gray, knowing that Juvia would drown her when they met at the guild. But she enjoyed their conversations and such. Little did she know, there was one person tracking her the whole time. And she's about to get an interrogation from him once she gets back home. One-shot


**Hi, hello! Shadowmistx98 here!**

**So, decided to post something 2 days before my school opens... I'm a third-year student this coming Wednesday sooo... Hurrays! XD**

**Warning: Slight OOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

The sun was setting.

Lucy sighed and looked at the ice mage across the table.

"Uum... So..." Lucy started. "Gray, enlighten me... Why am I with you at the moment?"

Gray looked at her as he drank from a paper cup. "Well... You accepted my request?"

Lucy pouted. "Yeah, I'm aware that I accepted your request, thank you" she paused to exhale.

"But for what purpose?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

Gray scratched his head and looked at her.

Lucy looked at him, not amused. "You do know, Juvia's going to drown me to death when we get back to the guild, right?"

Gray sighed.

"Weeell... It's just that I need someone to talk to and that you're the only one I know who could help me with my problem and give me advice, without laughing at me" Gray rolled his eyes.

Lucy blinked. "Um, oookaaay... I guess I can help a friend"

Lucy smiled at him. "So, what's the case?"

"I'm kinda... Avoiding Juvia" Gray started.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Ookaay..."

"It's just that every time Juvia appears suddenly in front of me, Lyon comes along, barging in" he looked away with an irritated face. "Urgh, I hate just looking at his face. We're not in good terms right now"

Lucy resisted the urge to laugh. Instead, she teasingly said something that caught him off guard.

"Nah, just admit that you're jealous of him because he always tags along with Juvia"

"Well, yeah, that's-" Gray stopped and looked at Lucy. She was as well a bit surprised with what he said.

Gray's cheeks slightly turned red. Lucy covered her mouth to suppress her laugh but it failed.

"N-no! I-I meant that I-!" he tried his best to turn back what he said. Lucy couldn't hold back. She laughed.

Gray groaned.

"I'm so sorry I laughed" Lucy said between her laughter.

Gray leaned back and crossed his arms. Lucy finally stopped.

"Okay, so you do like her?" Lucy raised her eyebrows repeatedly.

Gray sighed and looked away. "I-I don't know. M-maybe"

And with that, Lucy squealed.

"Oh my! This is so sweet! You could've just told me directly!" Lucy shouted as she blushed dreamily. "I can't believe all this time, you liked her!" Lucy whispered to herself and giggled.

"I thought we were talking about my terms with Lyon?" Gray glared at Lucy.

"Well you started with 'I'm avoiding Juvia', so don't blame me" Lucy raised her hands in claim of innocence, as she tried to imitate Gray's voice.

Gray glared at her.

Lucy sighed. "Ok, ok. My advice is that, you'll have to talk to him and sort things out, otherwise you'll get really tired seeing his face everyday..."

He merely raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon, you've been childhood friends. It's not going to be hard since you two already know each other for a long time. And besides, doesn't it weigh you, knowing you've got a friend angry?" Lucy said.

Gray scratched his head. "Well, I think that's the best advice I could ever get... I'll try to sort it"

"Take the initiative" Lucy said as she pointed a finger up.

Gray smiled. "Thanks"

Lucy smiled in response. The next thing she did was to smile at him with a mocking face.

"Oh no, if you ever say a word about anything we talked about, you are d-!"

"Ok! Just kidding!" Lucy grinned. Gray then looked up at the sky.

"It's getting dark... I'll walk you home just to be safe" Gray stood up.

"I could handle myself but... I guess some company wouldn't hurt" Lucy smiled and stood up.

The two started walking and they shared some stories. They began conversations and got to know more about each other.

That is when something hit Gray in the head.

Literally.

"Ow!" Gray rubbed his head and looked back to see who did it.

"Hey, you ok?" Lucy asked and looked down and saw a crumpled paper cup.

"Someone threw this at me..." Gray picked it up and analyzed it. "Hey, this paper cup I've been drinking from earlier! Don't tell me someone's following us!"

Gray looked around as well as Lucy.

"Could it be... Juvia?" Lucy looked at Gray questionably.

"I don't think Juvia would follow us without trying to kill you" Gray said.

"Wow, thanks" Lucy pouted.

"Whatever, let's get you home. Creeps appear during this time of day" Gray motioned her to keep walking.

A few minutes, they finally reached Lucy's apartment.

"Thanks, good night!" Lucy waved goodbye as she entered her apartment.

Lucy sighed with content and got to her room. She closed the door and switched the lights open. She turned around and to her surprise, Natsu's face was one inch away from hers.

"Ah! Natsu! What the-!" Lucy stepped backward.

"What are you doing here again!?" Lucy stepped backwards but Natsu kept closing his face to hers. He had his arms crossed and he was narrowing his eyes as he looked at Lucy.

"Uh, Natsu, personal space" Lucy blushed at the closeness of their faces and motioned him to step back.

Out of the blue, Natsu asked. "Where were you?"

"Eh?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"I asked. Where were you?" he repeated. Lucy looked at Happy, who was standing behind Natsu, two meters away.

"Happy, what's up with Natsu?" she asked.

Happy shrugged his shoulders, but looked like he was trying to suppress his laughter.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I-I was with Gray" Lucy continued to get away from his face.

"And then?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow. Sure, she knew Natsu was nosy, but why would he ask?

"We talked about some stuff" Lucy replied.

"What kind of stuff?"

Lucy groaned. "Natsu, that's a bit personal"

Natsu crossed his arms. "What? That you two are in a relationship?"

Lucy blushed a bit but was surprised at what he just said.

"What!? Why would you ask such a thing!? We are not!" Lucy said in defense.

"Then what did you two talk about?" he asked.

"We talked about a problem of his and I gave him some advice" Lucy answered.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "That's all?"

Lucy giggled. "Well, we talked about a girl but I'm not supposed to say that to anybody, Gray would kill me if I gossiped"

Natsu stared at Lucy. "Soo, what are you getting so worked up about?" Lucy pushed Natsu gently backwards.

"Uh, it's nothing..."

"Natsu got jealous over nothing!"

"Happy, be quiet!" Natsu scolded.

"Jealous over what?" Lucy asked.

"Gray. It was because you squealed earlier and Natsu thought that Gray said that he liked you. He even threw a paper cup to Gray's head" Happy said.

"Squealed? Threw a paper cup?" Lucy mused to herself.

"Waitaminute! Don't tell me you've been following us!" when Lucy said this, Natsu is already preparing to exit from her house through her window.

"Hey! If you're going to leave, use the door like a normal person would!" Lucy shouted at him.

Natsu raised a hand. "W-we'll talk tomorrow!"

And with that, Natsu jumped and ran off. Lucy looked at him from the window.

Recollecting all that they talked about, Lucy blushed.

"So... He was jealous because I went out with Gray?" Lucy asked herself, her face heating up.

"You lllike each other" Happy flew to her back.

"W-what are you still doing here?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Hihihi" Happy then flew out.

Lucy sat on her bed.

She thought. Natsu was really protective of his friends. But the thought of him jealous because of someone else?

Lucy let out a faint laugh and blushed. Well, she liked the thought of it.

* * *

**So, this fanfic is completely made out of my boredom... So, it may seem a little under-thought. Didn't think it through buuuut**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it ^^**

**That's all, shadow out!**


End file.
